Computing devices of compact design have main components such as the keyboard and display that are connected to each other and that are able to be arranged in closed and open positions. For example, in a laptop computer, the keyboard is in a bottom half of the computer and is hinged to the top half of the computer which has the display. This enables closure of a laptop in which the display covers the keyboard. In smaller computers, such as hand-held computers or ultra mobile personal computers (UMPCs), the display is visible even in the closed position, however the keyboard is covered in the closed position.